narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Kabuto Yakushi
Classification Why exactly is Kabuto classified as a missing-nin? Isn't he technically from Otogakure? 209.243.25.69 18:58, 15 February 2008 (UTC) :Nobody really knows where form Kabuto comes, as he was found abandoned on a battelfield. But since he was raised by a Kohona medic, he was considerd a Kohona ninja.Jacce 19:04, 15 February 2008 (UTC) ::Um, he wears a Sound headband. He's a Sound ninja. 19:06, 2 September 2008 (UTC) :::At this point yes, but he started as a leaf ninja. Jacce | Talk 07:56, 27 June 2009 (UTC) Kekkei genkai since Kabuto is an important caracter that has a kekei genkai can we put up an ability info. I did hakus ability yesterday so somebody else do kabuto. his kekei genkai is the regeneative cells. That's not kekkei genkai, it's just medical jutsu. Haku did have a kekkei genkai, but what Kabuto does is pure medical ninjutsu, Kabuto said that, and Tsunade even wished she knew how to perform that technique so Lee's surgery would have a higher success probability. Omnibender 20:02, 16 July 2008 (UTC) :Only in the animee though, just putting it out there. In the manga, Lee accepted the surgery with the 50/50 chance. Jules R. J. Blake (talk) 13:22, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Kabuto's eyes What where those eyes about in the chuunin exams? recent picture should someone try to get a new picture of the most recent kabuto with Orochimaru's skin on his body 01:38, 30 October 2008 (UTC)Darthwin- Village Leader Vegerot, if you or anyone else has actual proof that Kabuto is now the leader of Otogakure, please post it here. If not, I'm going to remove that info again. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 17:16, 14 April 2009 (UTC) Orochimaru is and he is inside Kabuto!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Vegerot (talk) 17:26, 14 April 2009 (UTC) ::Orochimaru is dead. What's going on with Kabuto his is parasitic body taking control. That being said, Kabuto is clearly NOT AT OTO because if he was, then Yamato's team would know where he's hiding. Kindha hard to lead a village when your not there.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 17:32, 14 April 2009 (UTC) but arent there like 50 hideouts every one of them counts and how many do konoha know like 4?????? Kabuto's Technique What is the technique Kabuto uses to vanish w/smoke? A Shadow Clone?? --Aquabender (talk) 20:44, 26 June 2009 (UTC) :That's not a shadow clone; I don't think that technique has a name. -- (talk) 03:49, 27 June 2009 (UTC) :Body Flicker Technique. ''~SnapperT '' 03:54, 27 June 2009 (UTC) Are you sure? He does that a lot at the end of missions, like he fought w/Orochimaru against Jiraiya and Tsunade and at the end of the 3 tails arival filler arc. He uses hand symbols too. --Aquabender (talk) 19:10, 28 June 2009 (UTC) :Most ninja uses the same jutsu. Kakashi has done it several times. Jacce | Talk 19:12, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Can someone name that technique then?? --Aquabender (talk) 19:17, 28 June 2009 (UTC) :Body Flicker Technique, a technique that most ninja seams are be abel to use, and therefore we don't list it, since it would be a waste of space. Jacce | Talk 19:20, 28 June 2009 (UTC) cool. -- (talk) 16:08, 5 July 2009 (UTC) What is the technique Kabuto uses to go underground and come up and strike people's feet w/the chakra scalpel? Hiding Like A Mole Technique? --Aquabender (talk) 02:59, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Doesn't Kabuto use some genjutsu in the latest anime episode?? --Aquabender (talk) 03:02, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Body Flame Technique The Summit of the Five Kage arc In the latest chapter Danzo and Anko are looking for Kabuto. Shouldn't we mention that in his profile?--Donatelo (talk) 08:47, 4 July 2009 (UTC) So, don't make me write it meself. :D Someone with better english have to write it if not, soon I will write it and may be it will be deleted. Answer me. :D Should be writed or not?--Donatelo (talk) 12:08, 4 July 2009 (UTC) I think it should be, I'll write it. -- (talk) 16:08, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Nevermind, someone already has.-- (talk) 16:09, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Yeah, me. I get tired of waiting someone to reply. :) Check it for errors.--Donatelo (talk) 16:20, 5 July 2009 (UTC) hands Kabuto uses the same technique as the Hyuga clan because, the hyuga clan has the byukugan which allow them to stop the chakra flow and Kabuto doesn't so he stops their muscle movement. :Kabuto uses Chakra Scalpel to cut his opponents muscles, while Hyuga clan uses Gentle Fist to attack the Chakra Pathway System and the Tenketsu. Jacce | Talk 04:40, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Previous In the infobox, someone keeps changing Kabuto's "previous affiliation" with Konohagakure and Akatsuki to the current "affiliation". Kabuto has already defected from those two locations and joined with Otogakure. Also, the change applies to his "occupation" and "previous occupation" sections. Kabuto is no longer Orochimaru nor Sasori's spy nor subordinate, yet they keep putting it that he is still so (in the "occupation" section, rather than the "previous occupation"). Why with no "previous" for all of these? If this is so, then wouldn't Sasuke Uchiha's affiliation be with Konohagakure and Otogakure still, rather than being "previous"? Yatanogarasu 16:52, September 15, 2009 (UTC) :The wiki should be relevant to any moment in the manga. This makes the "previous" rows practically useless. In my opinion, they shouldn't be used at all. This means that yes, Konoha and Oto should be moved out of Sasuke's "previous affiliation" row and into his "affiliation" row. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 00:04, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Earth Release: Underground Projection Fish Technique Kabuto is in the list of those who can use this jutsu but it isn't added in his jutsu list why ? :I think it is because he only used it in a game (which we don't list in a characters infobox). I know he used something similar against Tsunade, but from what I recall, it was decided that it wasn't that technique. Jacce | Talk 13:30, October 11, 2009 (UTC) abilities match up it says in the abilities section that kabuto has shown skill that has rivaled kakashi on more than one occasion..i think its fairly obvious that kakashi is superior in just about every aspect besides medical jutsu and manipulation.can somebody help me on this.Tetsujin21 (talk) 04:13, November 3, 2009 (UTC)tetsujin21 :"said", not "shown". A number of characters compare his skill to Kakashi. ''~SnapperT '' 18:12, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Hiding Like a Mole Technique When did Kabuto use this technique? --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 21:22, November 22, 2009 (UTC) :According to Simant, he used it in the anime when he fought Tsunade. Omnibender - Talk - 21:28, November 22, 2009 (UTC) ::So it is anime-only then? --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 21:40, November 22, 2009 (UTC) :::He does something similar when he's severing Shizune's ankle tendons, but I'm reluctant to say they're the same thing. ''~SnapperT '' 22:02, November 22, 2009 (UTC) ::::Ah, I see. He goes underground and attacks Tsunade in chapter 164 and Shizune in chapter 166. It does look like Hiding like a Mole Technique... Couldn't it also be Underground Projection Fish Technique? --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 22:14, November 22, 2009 (UTC) :::::If you want you can create a (or two) new jutsu article for it, since he never specifically says the name; or it could even be two separate similar jutsu he uses... I just assumed it was the hiding mole instead of underground fish since the ground was disturbed clearly in the first instance (clearer in anime). Also, he could have been using underground projection fish technique the second time "stopped," and grabbed her ankles. See Also - for exact moment of usage. Simant (talk) 22:57, November 22, 2009 (UTC)